


The one where the universe hates Victor Nikiforov

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Izzah's Omegaverse ficlets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 1, I Tried, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge, YOI Omegaverse Week, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Victor waits for his Soulmate, and waits, and waits some more. Till his mothers decide they've had enough and set out to fix his marriage with a dashing Alpha ice skater we all know and love.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Izzah's Omegaverse ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920304
Comments: 25
Kudos: 340
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	The one where the universe hates Victor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel about this. 
> 
> AU prompt used very loosely. 
> 
> Unedited, I'll do it in the morning. I NEEDA SLEEP!!!!!

It was a flawed system.

Not everyone was born with the Marks, and fewer still found the one who’s Mark matched theirs. Faces alight with joy, marvelling at the words decorating their skin often dulled as time passed and nobody with a similar Mark appeared. People who didn’t have Soulmates were considered luckier than the ones who did, at least they weren’t doomed to spend their entire life knowing their other half breathed somewhere in this big, wide world with no guarantee of ever getting to meet them.

It was a flawed system, but Victor was hopeful.

Since the first day he learned what the words curling around his hip meant, he has been waiting patiently. According to his mama he’d been four when the words etched themselves into his skin, seven when she sat him down and told him what they signified. There’s a picture lost somewhere in his big, lonely apartment, that his mamushka had taken of his face the moment he understood that he had a Soulmate, someone God had handcrafted specially for him, a sweet Alpha, or a gorgeous Beta. Victor never cared, this person, whoever they were, were _his._ Only and only his, the way mamushka was mama’s. Seven year old Victor hadn’t known subtlety anymore than twenty-seven year old Victor does now, and it had taken him just a little over an hour before he had managed to tell everyone at school, in his family and at the rink about his _special someone._

Yakov had grunted, Lilia had frowned. Victor didn’t understand their reactions, but he had Georgi to geek out with. What did he care about the two oldies anyway?

Today, Victor stands in front of his bathroom, eyes vacant and gliding across the words on his skin and he understands Lilia and Yakov’s reactions a lot better.

_(Calling them oldies still makes him snort though. Yuri told him that was lame.)_

At twenty-seven, nearly twenty-eight, Victor Nikiforov is tired. He has spent about three decades waiting for his Soulmate, devoting himself to the ice, religiously keeping his hands from wandering across anybody else’s body because _he belongs to his Soulmate,_ but they never showed up. Sometimes he wondered if his Soulmate would even want an Omega so little experienced as Victor is, but he always told himself this was someone made to fit perfectly alongside him. They won’t care anymore than Victor did about their sexual conquests.

Turns out he won’t get to find out.

At twenty-seven, nearly thirty, Victor Nikiforov is lonely. His bones _ache_ with what he has called exhaustion for so long, but now is realising was nothing but heartbreak. All his life, he has had to watch the perfect, fairytale romance of his mothers while patiently waiting to be given his own. All his life, he has been stubborn about who he will have said romance with. All his life, he has believed he will meet them but he had no idea there is no iron will the steady drip of loneliness won’t chip through.

At twenty-seven, nearly ancient, Victor Nikiforov is starting to cave. _It is a flawed system,_ they said. _There are no guarantees,_ they said. _You’re wasting your life,_ they said. _Your mothers aren’t Soulmates, but they’re so happy,_ they said. _I know someone you will definitely like, if you will just let go of this foolish whim,_ they said. Nobody had ever had a good reaction to him having a Soulmate. Yakov never even let it leak to the press, and his mothers had solemnly agreed, despite younger Victor’s countless protests. The World is mean to Soulmates, Victor had chalked it up to jealousy. Now he’s starting to understand the people around him say what they say because they’re more sensible and practical than he is. 

He is starting to listen.

At twenty-seven, feeling like he’s hundred, Victor Nikiforov just wants to be loved. 

…

_“There’s a place you just can’t reach unless you have a dream too large to bear alone.”, Gina reiterates the words on her son’s hip for the hundredth time. Victor still has trouble remembering them._

_“There’s a place you just can’t reach,” he repeats faithfully behind her. “Unless you have a dream too large to bear alone.” He decides to write them down in Cyrillic this time because he still can’t read English and it’s embarrassing to ask his mama to repeat them again and again every time he forgets._

_He gazes up at his mama, waiting for her to nod her head and give him a wide smile to indicate he got it right like she always does. This time though, he finds her looking sad. Her eyes are wet as she watches him, he has recently been taught_ slezy _are called ‘tears’ in English._

_“Mama?”_

_He lifts a hand to her cheek, cuddling closer into her chest and trying to stroke her wide face as well as he can with his small, stubby fingers. She shakes her head and crowds him against herself._

_…_

“We’re going to find you the perfect husband, Vitya.”, Natasha tells him over FaceTime one day.

“Mamushka,”, he groans. “Let’s start with a date, shall we?”

His mamushka raises one perfectly plucked eyebrow. He doesn’t know what possible counter she can have for as easy a demand as that, and husband?! Really?! This is the 18th century. Nobody found somebody else their husband anymore.

“You’re twenty seven, Vitya. Or are you trying to say you don’t trust your mama and me to find you a nice man?”

Victor frowns, but decides this is a conversation he doesn’t wanna waste his time on. His mamushka can find all the men she likes, he will meet them and reject them. It’s not like they will try to force his hand. If he stumbles on one he actually likes, he will go on to date them. It’s really that simple.

Only, it isn’t. It’s actually exhausting, even without the dating part.

The rapidity with which his mothers throw Alphas, and a couple of Betas, at him indicates they have had these guys queued for a while now. Victor looks at so many pictures his eyes blur but he refuses to actually meet any of them. His mothers don’t even know these men, and it feels very shallow to know they picked them out from matchmaking sites based on their salary and Hollywood perfect smiles. They don’t interest him. He doesn’t care.

…

_Victor is seventeen and he returns home with his bag filled with Valentine’s ay presents and cards from cocky Alphas at school who see nothing in him but a moderately famous skater or a nice smelling Omega. Without a glance at them, he puts them all away for his mothers to sift through and keep or discard later, as every other year._

_It’s not like he needs any presents from anyone but his Soulmate._

_…_

“He’s an ice skater.” Gina chirps down the phone to Victor, who smiles at his mama’s ever present enthusiasm. “And an Alpha! And he has a poodle too! The perfect husband for you!”

Victor feels a pang in his chest. He supposes the media would have something to say if they found out sauve and stylish, Forbes Most Desirable Omega of the Year, was allowing his mothers, his friends, and _online dating sites_ to find him potential life partners because he has spent so long avoiding suitors he doesn’t know how to attract them anymore. It’s funny, it’s so funny he laughs and _maybe_ that isn’t funny at all because his mama drops quiet across the line and Chris looks at him strangely.

“Victor,” she sighs and he knows he’s too old, too old to expect his mother to coddle him because like so many out there he didn’t find his Soulmate. He’s so old and it’s been so long, and he _knows…_

God, he knows though he doesn’t want to.

“I hope Makka can get along with his poodle then, you know how she’s picky when it comes to making friends.”

“Oh yes! Well, Makka always preferred to make friends with cats rather than other dogs!” Gina hops on the new line of conversation and Victor is torn between relief and hurt.

Chris places a hand on his knee. He doesn’t like it but is too polite to shrug it off, so he waits a couple of minutes and chats calmly with Gina like his gut isn’t burning before excusing himself to the bathroom, and taking a long, cold shower.

An ice-skating Alpha with a poodle doesn’t sound too bad, he tells himself and forces himself to not think about what pets his Soulmate might want for the hundredth, thousandth, ten thousandth time…

He says yes to actually go meet this one.

…

_“I bet my Soulmate can speak English well.”, Victor is nine and doing what he does best, bragging about his Soulmate._

_Georgi looks up from the fat English tome he is struggling with, eyes squinting at Victor in irritation._

_“Your Soulmate must be around five, Victor.” Georgi reminds him again, like he did when Victor claimed his Soulmate could probably land a double loop better than Georgi last week, or when Victor claimed his Soulmate must be able to drive when Lilia screamed at them for accidentally breaking the windshield of her car with their football last month, or when Victor claimed his Soulmate would easily manage to make a time machine when Yakov told them they didn’t exist the day before._

_“I bet my Soulmate can speak English super well at just five.” Victor crosses his arms and smirks down at him._

_…_

His mamushka insisted on it being a blind date. Gina assured him it will be okay when he frowned, and that Minako, the mentor of this Alpha, was a great friend of mamushka’s from school and that he wasn’t a creep who would kidnap, rape and then murder Victor in an alley. Probably.

Victor took their word, and now here he is, in a cosy little coffeeshop in _Detroit_ of all places because apparently the Alpha is Japanese but lives in America. He has a cute little flask of vodka in his pocket, in case he ends up fucking this up and needs to forget the embarrassment for a little while, and not-so-cute, not-so-little butterflies in his stomach that he really can’t deny the existence of anymore.

It’s his first date ever, after all.

Victor is not only nervous, but curious to see which ice-skater his mothers are trying to set him up with. He is half sure it’s nobody he knows, because they would have contacted him, won’t they?

Oh wait, blind date. Right.

Victor’s fingers drum against the table top as he waits. His ‘potential husband’ is late by five minutes and if his stomach hadn’t been tied up in a million knots he’d have used that to his leverage to finally wrangle a picture of his date from his mamushka. 

As it is, he nervously sips his chai latte and waits some more. He thinks it’s sort of unfair, and also that somewhere somebody up in the sky is having quite the laugh at his expense.

That train of thought is pulled to a groaning halt however, when a man in a baby blue sweater walks in with a bouquet of white roses in his hand, the two indicators Victor has been given to identify his date with.

Except his date is Yuuri fucking Katsuki.

Victor doesn’t have time to panic, or pull out his phone and send Chris a mindless keysmash because his eyes meet Yuuri’s and an entire well of shock opens up in the younger skater’s face. Victor thinks the Alpha might run away.

Despite the white shock roaring in his own head, he really doesn’t want that.

He doesn’t really know Yuuri Katsuki, the younger skater has always been elusive to him. They have been together in the circuit for a while but only competed against each other once. The first time Victor had laid eyes on Yuuri he had been struck by how gorgeous the younger skater was, the second time he was together with Chris and had been in silent agreement when the Swiss raved on and on about how Yuuri’s stern expression and smoothly slicked back hair did _things_ to people’s stomachs. The third time was when they stood beside each other on the podium in Sochi and Victor had caught a sniff of Yuuri’s heady, musky scent.

He thinks he might have swooned, still isn’t sure if he did.

… and somehow his mother managed to land him a date with him.

Yuuri gulps, squares his shoulder and with quite a visible effort, walks up to Victor. Victor pastes a bright smile on his lips and stands up to receive the Alpha.

Yuuri fumbles with his chair, blushes to the tips of his ears, and doesn’t look at Victor. It’s endearing, Victor smiles.

Finally seated, Yuuri thrusts the flowers at Victor across the table. Startled, Victor closes his fingers around the bouquet, watching Yuuri tense as their hands brush together. This… is nothing like the Yuuri he saw in competitions. It’s intriguing.

“Th-these are for you!” Yuuri blurts out _after_ Victor has already placed the bouquet to the side.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.”, Victor smiles. “This is quite a surprise, isn’t it?”

Yuuri nods and turning away, calls for the waiter.

Victor tried to keep himself from frowning. The Alpha doesn’t look like he wants to be here.

“I hear you have a poodle too?”, he tries again and strikes gold because Yuuri visibly brightens at the mention of his pup. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he leans forward.

“Yes! A toy poodle! He is the sweetest dog in the world.”

Victor sincerely doubts that, because Makka exists but he knows better than to say so.

“What’s his name?”

… and Yuuri clams up again.

Victor slumps in his seat when Yuuri turns away to place his order instead of answering Victor. When the waiter is gone, Yuuri takes a deep breath and gives him an apologetic grin.

“I am sorry, I am just so surprised. When my mom said her friend’s ‘handsome, foreigner son’ wanted to marry me, I really didn’t think it was going to be you.”

Victor can feel his smile tightening and he can’t help it.

“Wow,” he chuckles, “That’s some eligibility criteria, I guess.”

_Of course, of course._ Victor grits his teeth.

To his surprise, Yuuri snorts.

“Tell me about it. My mum just won’t stop with this setting up business. I usually go on a date or two before turning down all the random guys she keeps giving out my hand in marriage to.” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“That must require some patience. I usually reject them as soon as I see their pictures because I have absolutely nothing in common with any of them.”

Yuuri colours again, and if it’s at the implication that Victor is here _because_ he saw enough potential in Yuuri to pursue something Victor would be very proud.

“I can’t do that.”, he mutters. “I disappoint my parents’ enough as it is.” his tone is playful, his eyes are anything but.

Victor wants to separate the last shadow of that self-doubt from Yuuri’s eyes but he knows it’s not his place to make any comments on Yuuri’s relationship with his parents, hence all he says is,

“Your Free in Sochi was one of the best I’ve seen till date. Your coach must be so proud of you.”

Yuuri blushes again, Victor has never met an Alpha who was this shy and adorable.

“He keeps saying he is.”

_‘Do you believe him?’_ Victor wants to ask, because it’s clear Yuuri doesn’t. He manages to keep his mouth shut.

“So, Mr. Katsuki, is it safe to assume you came here with your mind made up to reject me?”

Its fun watching Yuuri flail and wave his hands in front of his face in vehement denial. He babbles and makes no sense. Victor laughs and once again, manages to keep himself from commenting on the firm set of Yuuri’s jaw and the sad curve of his mouth.

…

_“You are seriously going to wait for your Soulmate to show up?” Chris is giving him an incredulous look, eyebrows raised and tone pitying._

_Victor scowls. Chris is a stupid child, what does he know anyway?_

_“Of course.”_

_…_

For a while Victor forgets how long he waited for someone who never showed up as he listens to Yuuri recall when he and his best friend and fellow skater Phichit Chulanont showed up drunk to Yuuri’s college graduation ceremony, started bawling towards the end because they didn’t want to be parted, (“Apparently we forgot we rented a flat together,”, Yuuri snorts. Victor carefully places his butt on top of his hands to avoid pulling on Yuuri’s cheeks.) and had to be thrown out by the security guards.

It’s easy to drown in Yuuri’s presence, because he is so unlike anything Victor imagined Yuuri Katsuki to be. The skater at the competitions, with his hair slicked back and his eyes focussed and his jaw set exudes power, is a quintessential Alpha, strong, determined and in control. Yuuri now, snorts when he laughs, blushes to his ears, scratches the nape of his hair in nervousness and timidly draws shapes on the back of Victor’s hand where they are twined with his in the middle. Yes, Yuuri is not only a sexy, driven Alpha who looks like he would raw Victor all night, but someone Victor can relate with, relax around. Someone who doesn’t mind letting the Omega take the lead in things like ordering their second and fourth round of coffee like one of the nightmare Alphas Victor can remember Mila once dated.

Victor can feel his own skin warm when Yuuri gazes at him for any longer then ten seconds without either of them breaking eye contact like shy teenagers. 

As they leave, Yuuri insists on paying and Victor lets himself hang back and smell his roses, feeling spoiled and cared for like he hadn’t let himself feel around any Alpha before. The butterflies in his stomach have doubled. Victor wonders if its because Yuuri is the first Alpha he ever went out with. He decides he doesn’t care, if all goes well he will never have to find out. Yuuri is perfect as it is.

He pauses as he registers the thought, shamelessly turns it around and scrutinises it in his mind. He likes it. The tips of his fingers tingle, and his nose feels warm.

When Yuuri opens the door for Victor and the wind blowing outside drives his Alpha scent to seep into Victor’s skin, he can’t do much but thread his fingers through Yuuri’s.

…

_Victor is eight and Makkachin is the best present his mamushka could have ever gotten him. She barks in joy when he returns from school and is super smart so she learns all the tricks Victor teaches her really quickly. All his friends think she is very cute and are jealous of him for having such an amazing pet. He loves her._

_There’s only one problem._

_“What?” Natasha frowns when he mentions it to her._

_“What if my Soulmate is allergic to doggy hair? They must like dogs, because they are the bestest and only bad people don’t like dogs, but, but mamushka what if they have allergy?”_

_He recently learnt about them in school, you know._

_Natasha smiles, it’s kind so Victor knows mamushka isn’t mad at him, but it’s also sad like mama’s smile is sometimes…_

_… every time Victor talks about his Soulmate, in fact._

_“I am sure they won’t, Vitya and if they do we can get them treated by a doctor!” She ruffles his hair and eight year old Victor thinks that’s brilliant._

_There’s nothing his mamushka doesn’t know!_

_…_

“There’s a dog shelter a little way off. Wanna go?”, Yuuri asks as he bounces on the balls of his feet, lower lip caught between his teeth in anticipation.

Victor is starting to realise he’s going to be as bad as saying no to Yuuri Katsuki’s brilliant brown eyes as he is to the temptation of visiting dogs anytime of the day.

Utterly horrible, that means.

…

_“Victor, listen, I am not your mama I don’t have her tact. I am just going to say it, you need to stop throwing your life away for your Soulmate. If you are destined to meet him, you will but you should see other people meanwhile instead of acting like an anti-social moron.”_

_For the first time, Victor thinks his mamushka is wrong._

_“Gina wasn’t my Soulmate, but she is the love of my life. Don’t you get it?”_

_He gets it, but neither of his mothers had Soulmates. He does. It’s different._

_He tells her the same, and again, and again…_

_… till he starts to think maybe she isn’t the one wrong about this._

_…_

“Let me take a picture of you.” Yuuri holds up his phone and Victor doesn’t even have to make an effort to smile. The two little German Shepherd pups in his laps have him beaming as it is.

Yuuri clicks a lot of pictures, some of Victor being licked by Kara and her sister Smocks, some of his holding the two up, some of him with a beautiful cream Labrador who’s missing an eye, some with the old Corgi who’s butt is he cutest thing ever, and some with both Yuuri and Victor crowding into the frame, surrounded by dogs.

Their cheeks are smooshed together, burning red. Victor knows Yuuri is busy looking at him in all of those ones.

“Aw, look at you, who’s a good boy? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!”, Yuuri coos at the abandoned Affenpinscher. The dog yelps and happily jumps into Yuuri’s arms.

Gazing helplessly down at the furiously wagging tail of the pup, Yuuri sighs. “Guess Vicchan’s going to have a roommate.”

Victor pauses. He is not an idiot, he watched anime.

“Vicchan.”

There it is, Yuuri’s ‘oh my god, I need to run away’ face. Smirking Victor loops his arms around Yuuri’s neck and crowds close to his face. Treacherously, Yuuri’s eyes skip over his to his lips instead and watches Victor wet them with a flick of his tongue.

Yuuri looks ready to evaporate.

“I- I named my dog after you.”

If Victor was an year or two younger, he’d have squealed. As it is, he satisfies himself with enthusiastic nuzzling of Yuuri’s cheek.

If anybody points out it’s an excuse for him to inhale Yuuri’s scent and wash over him, he is going to throttle them.

“Your skating is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life.”, Yuuri breathes out, still red, still embarrassed but an arm has curled itself around Victor’s waist as he holds the Omega and the pup close to him. Victor it taller, broader, older but he feels something inside him unravel and bloom at the intense sensation of being _protected_ that washed over him.

Alphas are wonderful, he decides. Yuuri even more so, he knows.

…

_Victor is twenty-five, watching Chris lose his mind over his new manager. For the first time, a shameful little voice whispers to him,_

_‘Don’t you wish you didn’t have a Soulmate?’_

_…_

Their date was supposed to end at the coffee shop, but it extends to the shelter where Yuuri put his name down on the register and was told he could come collect the pup by Tuesday, and then to the club, where they decide to grab a drink.

Except they didn’t stop at a drink, or three.

Yuuri’s arms are firm around him as the Alpha dips him close to the dance floor. Victor’s head is spinning and his instincts are louder than they’ve ever been. He crowds himself as close as possible to Yuuri’s chest when he straightens and they sway together to loud beats under blinding lights enveloped in each others’ scents. Victor mouths along Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri jolts straight. He feels Yuuri’s hands tighten around his hips. He kind of hopes Yuuri would pull him back by the hair and latch on to his neck like Alphas do to Omegas in the movies and giggles when he realises what he wants.

… but Yuuri is pushing him away.

Victor collides with the person dancing behind him, and suddenly the world doesn’t smell like Yuuri anymore, but the thick, cloying smell of sweat and alcohol. He gazes at Yuuri, confused at the sudden change.

The Alpha looks a lot more sober than he did a second ago.

“Yuuri?” Victor hears a voice that sounds like his.

“I can’t do this.”

Victor frowns and suddenly, he feels more aware of himself. Yuuri’s words cause his heart rate to quicken and before he can stop himself he is replaying the entire date in his head, trying to find out where he went wrong, when he pissed Yuuri off.

“It’s okay, we can go outside for a minute. It’s getting very hot in here, anyway.” He tries hopefully. Yuuri looks away, but heads of in the direction of the gates, and Victor follows.

Outside, in a darkened alley, Victor crosses his arms across his chest. He has never dated before but he isn’t naive. He knows what’s happening.

“It’s not fair, you know!”, Yuuri bursts out. Victor raises a brow.

“It’s really not fair how you’ve been my idol all my life, how hard I have tried to catch up to you, how- how much I- how, ugh! You’re not only a perfect skater, but a perfect person and you’re so gorgeous, like, like, like a- very much gorgeous! So pretty and so funny and so nice and I had so much fun? And this would be so perfect, perfect like you are. God I don’t even deserve you but how- I can’t! I can’t let myself fall in love with you.”

“Why?”, Victor doesn’t know if his tone is teary or cold, he feels both.

“I have a Soulmate, Victor.” Yuuri gestures at his own chest, helplessly.

Victor feels laughter bubble in his chest.

Yuuri frowns. “And I know you might think- you might think like I am being a fool, and maybe I am but there’s someone out there who might be waiting for me and I can’t. I want to wait for them, too.”

_‘Don’t you wish he was your Soulmate?’_

Victor doesn’t push the mean, nasty voice down this time but lets it wash over him. Oh some fucker somewhere up there is definitely having the time of his life creating a complete joke out of Victor’s.

“I am sorry. I don’t want this night to end… but it has to. I am sorry I selfishly led you on.”, Yuuri shrugs.

Twenty years he waited for a Soulmate, endured everyone’s mockery with a polite smile and bunched fists and _waited_ only for nobody and now there’s a boy he likes, a boy he wants to give himself to, and that boy wants to wait for his Soulmate.

Victor wants to scream at him and tell him it’s a waste. He wants to shake Yuuri’s shoulders and tell him _not to do this_ but he’d be a bastard if he did, he’d be such a bastard, especially considering how much Yuuri idolised him and how unfair the power dynamic here would be.

Victor smiles, it’s a sharp, bitter thing. His shoulders droop and he decides he doesn’t care anymore, he doesn’t care about this, he doesn’t care about his pride. He doesn’t give a shit.

_Maybe it’s the alcohol talking,_ occurs to him exactly once. He tells himself he doesn’t care about that either.

“Would you at least fuck me?”

Fuck you too, universe.

…

_“How do you think it feels like, to kiss your Soulmate?” Georgi whispers conspiratorially, because they’re twelve and they’re starting to learn the World is mean to Soulmates. They don’t care._

_“I don’t know.” Victor admits, and then grins broadly. “But I will tell you when I find out.”_

_…_

His first kiss is everything he imagined a kiss with an Alpha would be like, hungry and heavy as he is pushed against the mattress of Yuuri’s bed. Vicchan is still barking outside, mad at being locked out and Victor feels like telling him that it’s okay and that he is here for just a night.

Just one night.

… but Yuuri’s hands are around his butt and lifting him further to nestle him against the pillows. His lips are on Victor’s lips one second, on Victor’s neck another, on his collarbone next as Yuuri undoes the buttons on his shirt and leaves kitten licks on every new inch of skin he bares. Victor feels his toes curl and mewls.

Yuuri grins at him, it’s a wicked little smile and Victor decides to hide his face in Yuuri’s pillow.

… only to be smothered by Yuuri’s scent, powerful and lovely.

The younger skater is pushing his shirt off his shoulders and running his palms over Victor’s peck. His tongue brushes against Victor’s nipple and he keens, unaware of his own sensitivity.

Yuuri gazes at him in marvel, like he still can’t believe this is happening, shakes his head with a touch of melancholy and latched on to Victor’s nipple.

Victor gasps.

Yuuri sucks the nub and kneads his ass and Victor’s hands are grasping fistfuls of Yuuri’s bed sheet. His skin tingles and with a needy whine, he mindlessly grabs Yuuri’s hair and draws his mouth up to his neck.

Yuuri kisses the column of his throat across his collarbone to his shoulder. He kissed down his arms and between his fingers. His movements are hard, passionate but unhurried, like he wants to savour Victor. The thought makes his cock ache. He hopes Yuuri doesn’t grind down on his hips, afraid he might cum.

“Yuuri,” he moans. “Yuuri.”

The Alpha’s name is so, so pretty.

Yuuri’s hand gives his own dick a hard pump from over his pants and Victor nearly comes undone at the sight. He arches up into’s Yuuri’s touch, a hand going to pop the button on his pants. Yuuri sees it and takes the hint, replacing Victor’s fumbling fingers with his own to unzip his pants and take them off.

Victor’s arms fall back next to his head, boneless with pleasure. He sighs when his pants are dragged down, feels more than sees Yuuri’s eyes on the delicate black thong he is wearing.

Except Yuuri isn’t moving.

Cocking his head, Victor gazes down at where Yuuri is paused over his hips, mouth agape and fingers shivering slightly as they reach for the band of Victor’s underwear, on his right hipbone, where his Mark is.

Victor’s head crashes back and he hears himself laugh, humourlessly.

“Yeah, I have one too. Go on, judge me, but I waited too and I really can’t anymore-”

“Shut up, Victor.”

Victor pouts and he is no longer drunk but an Alpha’s touch is intoxicating to the Omega in him.he tries again.

“I just want to be loved, Yuuri.”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything, but his fingers have inched the band of Victor’s thong out of the way. That’s something, he thinks and then because he’s an idiotic virgin who has never ever felt anything more pleasurable than an Alpha’s embrace, not even for his _fucking_ heats, he stupidly tries to encourage Yuuri by saying,

“I wish you were my Soulmate.”

There’s an abruptly loud laugh cutting through the air, and Victor thinks that’s rude. He pouts harder, ready to tell Yuuri off for laughing at him when he sees Yuuri is scrambling to take off his own jeans. Victor’s cock still lays heavy against him, thick with neglect.

Yuuri is not being a great lover right now.

Till Yuuri’s jeans are off and Victor catches sight of his cock because _holy shit._

… and then of his Soulmate mark.

Holy shit.

… and then he actually reads the words.

“Holy shit.”, he gasps.

“I am.”, Yuuri says with a disbelieving voice and Victor takes a bit to remember Yuuri is not, in fact, calling himself holy shit but confirming what Victor’s eyes are telling him.

Their Marks match.

“You’re my Soulmate.”, Victor’s own voice sounds breathy now. He wants to slap himself to make sure but that isn’t the first thing he should do in front of his Soulmate, he thinks.

His Soulmate, his Soulmate.

Tears are flowing freely down Yuuri’s cheeks and his fingers don’t seem to be able to stop stroking the skin around the Mark.

Yuuri is his Soulmate.

Victor feels a grin spread over his lips, large, blinding, crooked like he knows his smiles always are. He pounces on Yuuri.

…

_“You were literally world-famous, Victor. Why didn’t you announce it in the papers or something, your words? I’d have found you, I’d have come to you.”_

_“It was too risky. When I was in middle school and my Mark was common knowledge, an Alpha tried to get the words tattooed on himself to trick me into thinking they were real. With all the crazy fans and the press, I couldn’t take the chance.”_

_“Were just waiting to meet me organically, weren’t you? Hoping Soulmates came up in every conversation you had with someone or something?”_

_“I made sure to bring them up, especially with anyone I felt interested in. It might sound stupid, but in my situation…”_

_“No, I get it. I was doing the same after all. And well I did find you in the end, so.”_

_“More like our mothers’ innate love for arranged marriages did but sure, Alpha.”_

_“Oh shut up, I’d have found you, anywhere, any universe.”_

_“Hmmm, sweet talk me in the bedroom now, husband. I want you to get back at that salchow. We need it perfected before the Grand Prix.”_

_“Yes, yes, Coach.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you thought???
> 
> Come scream at me about YOI on [my YOI side blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ice-malice) or [my main](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
